Dark Love
by amathestdarkwarrior123
Summary: Romantic and adventurous. It is about Goddesses that are sent to earth and have to protect three human lifemates. There will be kidnapping, fighting and love. LEMON Send more reviews that you like it and i will update it.


**Chapter One: Mission and the Meeting**

Up above the world in the sky where Goddesses live and protect the world. Three Goddesses were sent for to meet the council for a mission. "You sent for us." Amathest said. "Yes, I have a mission for you." Sara said. "Whatever you command we will do." Amathest said. "Good I need you, Jasmine, and Kuzara to go to Earth and protect three humans from vampires." Sara said. "We will have it done with." Amathest said. "I want them unharmed they are important to us. Also make sure that you guys stay safe. Is that understood?" Sara said. "Understood." They all replied. "Now go." Sara said.

Amathest and the others left to go to Earth. "Why do you think they are so important to us?" Jasmine asked. "I don't know." Kuzara said. "We don't ask questions. We just do what we are told to do." Amathest said. "We know." They both said. Then they were off to Earth. They already had everything they needed. They were transported into an apartment that they used for other missions. "Let's go look for a fighting teaching job." Amathest said. "Why that job?" Jasmine asked. "Because they are going to sign up for it today." Amathest said. "OH." Kuzara and Jasmine said.

Then they left to get a job at Jindas Fighting School. They got it easily after a demonstration. Then all the students started to come. "Hi, how may I help you people?" Asked the owner. "We would like to sign these college students up." A teacher said. "Sure. Here you'll need to sign this." The owner said. "There they are." Amathest said. "Yeah they look scarred." Jasmine said. "Yeah." Kuzara said. "Keep an eye on them." Amathest ordered. "Ok." They said.

Then all the students came in. "These are you teachers, Amathest Ryo, Jasmine Rai, and Kuzara Mara. Show them with respect." The owner said. "We will." They all said. "Okay line up facing the mirrors in two lines." Amathest said. They all listened and lined up in front of the mirrors. "Kuzara start the off." Amathest said. "Kay." Kuzara said. This went on until 7:00 p.m. then they started to learn how to punch. Six men came in to wait for Saphire, Jewels, and Sarah to be done. Amathest, Jasmine, and Kuzara felt their power. 'Do you think that they are a danger to the humans?' Thought Jasmine to Amathest. 'No.' Amathest thought.

Then a guy was about to punch Saphire. Amathest got in front of her and caught the fist in a vice grip. "I don't think that is a very smart idea boy." Amathest said. The boy tried to punch her with the other first, but she caught that one too. "Boy don't I repeat don't mess with me. You are no match for me." Amathest said in a cold tone. The boy nodded and Amathest let his fist go. "Now I better not see you try to hit her again. Understood?" Amathest said. The boy just nodded too scarred to speak. ' I think that you went to far.' Jasmine thought to Amathest. ' Yeah.' Kuzara thought to Amathest. ' No I was sent here to protect her and no human will get in my way.' Amathest thought back.

One of the guys that came in looked furious. He calmed down when the girl caught the boys fist. "Mikai, that girl seems weird. I really believe that he would have been no match for her." One guy said. " I believe you are right , Saidan." Mikai said. In the training room Amathest asked, "Girl are you alright?" "My name is Saphire and yes thanks to you. Thank you." Saphire said. Amathest just nodded and went to stand in the corner. She could feel the six guys eyes on her. She looked over her shoulder and gave them a cold glare.

Saphire's friends went over to her and asked, "Are you alright?" "Yes, I am fine thanks to the teacher." Saphire said. "She seems cold-hearted to me." Sarah said. "Yeah." Jewels said. Saidan and Mikai saw pain and sadness pass through the teachers, Amathest's, eyes. Then they harden into blue ice jewels. Saidan felt sad for her and was surprised. "What's the matter?" Mikai asked. "I have feelings and I see in color." Saidan said. "You have Ice maiden for a lifemate. Good luck with defrosting her." Mikai said. "Yeah." The others said.

"Be careful on the way home." Jasmine said. "We will." They all said. Saphire went up to Amathest and said, "Thank you again." Amathest just looked at her and Saphire flinched under the cold stare. Amathest looked at the bent head and felt her fear and felt guilty. Her eyes warmed and she hooked her index finger under Saphire's chin and lifted it. Saphire looked into her eyes and saw that they weren't cold anymore, but rather gentle. Saphire smiled at Amathest and said, "You are a nice person." Amathest eyes looked shocked she said, "Thank you." Then she smiled at Saphire. "You're really pretty when you smile." Saphire said. Again Amathest was shocked. "I think you should head out its getting late." Amathest said. "Okay." Saphire said.

She went to meet with her friends. "Hi, Mikai." Saphire said. "Hello, Saph." Mikai said. "Hello Saidan, Adam, Ryan, Kyoto, and Sai." Saphire said. "Hello, Saph." Everyone said. "Are you alright?" Mikai asked. "Yes, I'm fine for the last time." Saphire said. "Well you would have a bruise if the teacher didn't stop him." Mikai said on their way out. "Well Amathest saved me." Saphire said. "And I am glad for that." Mikai said.

Amathest, Jasmine, and Kuzara left the building and started home. They crossed the street so they were on the right side. Amathest stayed in the shadows the whole way. They looked across the street and saw the girls and the six men. ' Oh Great! You would think that they have a car to drive in.' thought Jasmine to Kuzara and Amathest. On the other side Saphire looked across and saw the teachers. "Look it's the teachers." Saphire said. They all looked over and saw them and Amathest in the shadows. "Why do you think she likes the shadows?" Sarah asked. " I don't know, but when I looked into her eyes she looked sad and pained." Saphire said. "How could you see that her eyes looked dead to me." Jewels said. "Her eyes tell me she has seen to much in her years." Saphire said. "Let's go over there I want to thank her for saving you." Mikai said.

Then they all headed over there. Amathest, Jasmine, and Kuzara saw them coming. "Hello, Ms. Rai, Me. Ryo, and Ms. Mara." The girls said. "Hi, girls." Jasmine and Kuzara said. "Mrs. Ryo I want to thank you for saving Saphire." Mikai said. "I'm not married." Amathest said in her usual cold tone. "Sorry." Mikai apologized. Amathest just shrugged. 'She definitely is not talkative.' Mikai thought to Saidan. 'So.' Saidan thought back. "My name is Saidan Savage." Saidan said. "My name is Mikai Syu." Mikai said. "My name is Adam Croth." Adam said. " I am Ryan Cray." Ryan said. "I am Kyoto Syasa." Kyoto said. "And I am Sai Reous." Sai said.

"My name is Saphire Saja." Saphire said. "My name is Sarah Hara." Sarah said. "I am Jewels Rose." Jewels said. "Hello, my name is Jasmine Rai." Jasmine said. "My name is Kuzara Mara." Kuzara said. "Amathest Ryo." Amathest said in her cold tone. "We better go. It's getting late." Jasmine said. "Bye ladies." The guys said. "See you tomorrow." The girls said. "I hope we do." Jasmine said. "Bye." They said and they all walked away.

When Amathest, Kuzara and Jasmine got home it was 9:00p.m. "I don't like how that guy Sai Reous was looking at me. It was possessive and hungry." Jasmine said. "Yeah, they guy Kyoto Syasa looked at me the same way." Kuzara said. "That guy Saidan Savage was looking at you the same way Amathest." Jasmine said. Amathest just shrugged. Then they heard running and Amathest was plunged onto the ground bye three kids. "Mommy." The three kids said.

"Hi, sweeties." Amathest said in a gentle tone. "Why can't you be like this in public?" Jasmine asked. "Yeah." Kuzara said. "Because these are my kids and I am on a mission." Amathest replied. "Maybe we should bring Silver Fang and Shadow Fang to work tomorrow." Jasmine said. "Yeah." Amathest said. She called them and they came. "I need you two to come to work with me tomorrow and watch tree girls. Here are their pictures." Amathest said. They understood Amathest. "We should get some sleep tonight." Amathest said. "Yeah." Jasmine and Kuzara said. Then they all went to bed.


End file.
